


how about a break, with a coffee to go?

by nellonite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Reassuring Ending (in a good way), References to Depression, Semi-Text Fic, Tsukishima Kei-centric, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, University Student Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellonite/pseuds/nellonite
Summary: Feeling slightly defeated by the semester he had, Tsukishima Kei finds himself drowning in his own thoughts and helplessness. He would have gone deeper, but a plight of help from a certain messy-haired partner of his might just be the escape he needed.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	how about a break, with a coffee to go?

**Author's Note:**

> Age-wise, Tsukishima is a first-year university/college student, while Kuroo is a third-year student.
> 
> I didn't use the term 'freshman' or something similar because I'm not familiar with it since most institutions in my country don't use that type of hierarchical term, and also because if I did, I'm afraid I might label it incorrectly, so, sorry for that.
> 
> If you haven't, please read the tags again in case you might be affected because there will be references to symptoms/effects of depression.

_[Good evening, moonshine :) ]  
  
_

Despite setting the phone's brightness to the lowest, the illuminating light from the screen is starting to burn Tsukishima's eyes after spending the whole day basking in the darkness.  The only other source of light in his area came from the electronic clock sitting precariously on the desk.  Just beside the student's laptop, two empty plastic containers sat ignored, even though the blond-haired young man knew he should probably wash them before they start to smell.

He knew he should, but…

Another buzz.  
  


_[I had an intense day today  
_ _Professor decided to do a pop quiz out of the blue  
but thank god I followed my gut and pulled an all-nighter last night]  
  
_

His course works had already been completed a long time ago. A few books mixed up among the mess on his desk are evidence of the hectic week he went through. It reminded Tsukishima that he must return them to the library before the end of this weekend.  Adding to that, the exam for a few of the subjects that the tired student took this semester were scheduled for the last week of the finals. In theory, he had ample time to revise everything.

He knew he must not delay, but…  
  


_[Oh shit]_

[What]  
  


A few seconds delay was enough to make him sit up on the bed, panic starting to rise.

He began to type frantically.

[I swear to god, Tetsurou, if you don’t reply in the next three minutes I will—]

He heard the booming thunderclap from outside. Releasing a relieved sigh, he rewrote the message.  
  


[You forgot to bring the umbrella again, didn’t you?]

_[…in my defense  
_ _I was late?]_

[Very convincing  
if you hadn’t put the question mark there]

_[Now, I would definitely give you the chance to tell me ‘I told you so’  
How does saying it to my face as you save me from the distress that is  absolutely not the consequences of my own action sounds like?]  
  
_

A puff of chuckle escaped from his mouth.  No matter how hard Tsukishima tries to convince himself that it was out of irritation, deep down he knew that it's one of the tactics Kuroo used to get him out of his room, even for just a minute.  The ex-Karasuno middle blocker had attempted to deny the older man's invitation several times before, but he always finds himself ended up in the company of the man after going back and forth with him.

He doesn't know how Kuroo managed to guess what kind of mood he was accurately, but he often comes up with something that the younger might need at the moment, despite Kei showing his initial distaste of whatever plans or ideas he had.  It could be the experience the ex-Nekoma gained after corralling the team during his captaincy that made Kuroo slightly attuned to the reactions of people around him.  Even though both of them did not live in the same hostel, the messy-haired third-year university student is still ever so aware of even the slightest change in Tsukishima's mood especially after they agreed to make it official.

Still, the thought of lying back down seems more tempting.

[Interesting offer] he began, head feeling less heavy than a few minutes ago, [but how about I let you solve it on your own? They always say that experience is one of the best teachers in life.]

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed again, but this time the message was short. Tsukishima typed in the password, and rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling.  
  


_[ D: ]_

[Serves you right.]

  
He looked up and became surprised.

He didn’t remember wearing the jacket while waiting for the text.  But, it wasn't the thing that disturbs the blond as it was a normal occurrence for the past few days, especially during the ones where he felt like hiding from the rest of the world. Tsukishima was lucky enough to be given a personal compartment in the dorm, which means that interaction is only limited to not more than basic roommate courtesy.

Looking at the reflection in the mirror, Tsukishima feels slightly disgusted by his own appearance. To others, sure, he looks like the typical student who had gone through the hells of the semester.

But, observing the mirror, he looks miserable and pathetic, to say the least.

He knows he shouldn’t be that bothered by it, but…

A ping coming from his phone shook the first-year university student out of his reverie.  Retrieving the said device, he unlocks it once more and was greeted with a photo of two ice-blended coffee with a few pastries. A new message arrived a few seconds later.  
  


_[What if I raise the offer?  
So, you get to tell me that you knew this would happen again.  
I acknowledge that I am forever indebted to you for saving me from this horrendous soon-to-come weather.  
Plus, how does free lunch from that expensive-as-hell café near the library sounds?]_

[What if I block you right now?]

_[You've tried that before, and yet here we are  
Cats remember their way home, no matter how far it is  
_ _I'll always come back to you ;)))) ]  
  
_

Shaking his head to stop blushing, Tsukishima retrieved a plastic bag and placed the containers inside before pasting a sticky note with the word “wash this” written before tying it up.  He then grabbed the books from the desk and placed them inside his backpack, before heading out with two pocket umbrellas in hand.

It wasn’t raining yet, but the dark sky suggests it might be sooner than Kei can reach the library. After making sure the backpack is secured, he began to make his way to the library.

His mind still felt a bit heavy, but a distraction from the stagnant environment of his room is needed. Tsukishima knows that there are other kinds of stuff that needed more attention. But... every time he thinks of doing it, his whole body shuts down and he ended up taking a nap instead.

He’ll get back to those things.  Eventually.

But for now, he needed an escape from his own thoughts, even if it is temporary.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is inspired by one of the lines from the song "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
